Various semiconductor devices and more particularly inductors for semiconductor chips have been suggested over the years. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,354,325 discloses a MEMS inductor having a toroidal shape and a semiconductor core material.
The design suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 8,354,325 is however disadvantageous in that the inductor has a core which is made of a semiconductor material. The semiconductor core of the inductor will limit the operational frequency as well as the quality factor of a device incorporating such an inductor. To be more specific, the semiconductor core will result in additional losses at operational frequencies above 100 MHz due to induced Eddy currents in the silicon core. Thus, there seems to be a need for miniature and low-loss electronic components.
It may be seen as an object of embodiments of the invention to provide a manufacturing process by which an at least partly hollow MEMS structure may be manufactured.
It may be seen as a further object of embodiments of the invention to provide a manufacturing process by which an at least partly hollow MEMS inductor may be manufactured.